


Picture It

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione tries to imagine what their little girl might look like.





	Picture It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for [](http://thenarnianqueen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thenarnianqueen.livejournal.com/)**thenarnianqueen** 's birthday.

Hermione stared at the mirror, trying to imagine what their little girl might look like.

_She'll probably have my bushy hair_ , she thought, and it was the first time she'd ever really appreciated the untameable mass that sat on her head. She was rather giddy at the thought. _But it'll be red, of course._

She frowned, trying to picture herself with red hair and freckles. The dull, brown mess was distracting and she just couldn't see it.

She listened for a second, to make sure that Ron was still in the shower and, when she heard the rushing water, she pointed her wand to her forehead and charmed her hair ginger. Then, she pointed it to her nose and placed a generous spatter of chocolate coloured freckles there.

She smiled at her reflection for a few minutes, running a hand over her swollen stomach.

_Will it have his eyes, or mine?_ she wondered. She hoped they were bright, and blue, and beautiful like his.

She raised her wand to her temple to change the colour of her eyes, but before she could complete the spell, there was a chuckle from behind her. Her attention was drawn to the reflection of her husband in the mirror.

"Hermione," Ron laughed as he stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. "What, in Godric's name, are you doing?"

"Nothing," she mumbled quickly, keeping her blushing face turned towards the mirror. She'd been so preoccupied, she hadn't even heard the shower turn off. "I was just practising a couple of things that I'd read about."

She tried to remember how to reverse the effects of the charms, but Ron's disturbance had caught her off guard and she couldn't think properly.

He stepped behind her and moved his hand to cover the one on her belly.

"Look, you've gone all rosy," he grinned, nodding at her reddened face in the mirror.

"Rosy?" Hermione bit her lip, and looked down at their entwined hands on her tummy. "Rosie," she said, squeezing his fingers and meeting his eyes in the mirror.

He beamed.

"It's perfect," he told her. " _She'll_ be perfect, love. If she looks anything like you, she'll be beautiful."

He moved her hair to one side and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"But I think I much prefer _you_ the way you were."


End file.
